To another place, so far away
by SuigetsuPhwoar
Summary: Hidan gets sent to dawn and night boy's boarding school, he find's emotions, friendship, hatred, love and gets caught up in danger. alot.  warning: bad language, violence, and yaoi in later chapters. i suck at summary's so just check it out please.
1. Chapter 1

_**warnings: hidan and swearing go hand in hand so bad language? and yaoi in a few chapters not yet :(**_

_**enjoy :)**_

_**(3rd person for this chapter :/)**_

A blue car pulled up at a big grey boarding school called 'dawn and night boy's boarding school'.

"enjoy boarding school"hidan's foster father smiled slightly as hidan stepped out of the car.

"tch, whatever"hidan muttered as he ran a hand through his silver hair and grabbed his suitcase and slammed the door.

"hidan, just be good this time i dont want a call to drag you home on the first week"the man grumbled and started the car up.

"yeah yeah basterd, just go" hidan sneered and walked towards the school.

"fine" his foster dad growled and drove away leaving hidan on the street.

"finally away from that jashin damned heathen" hidan smiled and walked into his new was big on the inside aswell, but not a student in sight. Hidan walked towards the main office following signs pointing him in the direction. He arrived, after many corridoors , at the office.

"and you are?" a small petite woman with brown hair asked looking over her glasses at hidan.

"im hidan ketsueki, new to this fucking school" hidan smiled slightly at the woman.

"aah sorry, here's your schedual (sp?)and your key to your room" she smiled and handed over the key and a thick piece of paper.

"fucking thank you, when does class fucking start?"hidan grumbled as he pocketed his keys.

"don't bother about class today, just get seatled in your room and turn up to lunch to get your food"the woman smiled and got back to typing on her computer.

"that's cool, cya then"hidan said as he opened the door to walk into a hall when the woman said behind him.

"oh and hidan, welcome to dawn and night" she didnt look up from her computer.

Hidan just walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"stupid jashin damned women"hidan grumbled as he walked towards his room,which the key said was room 77.

He walked into room 77 which was medium sized. There was a bathroom which was a nice size, a smallish kitchen but this didnt bother hidan as he didnt eat much anyway. The only thing that hidan was not happy about was the bedroom. It was a fairly big room, a medium sized desk stood in a courner with a lamp on it and alot of paperwork. The room had two single bed's which ment a roommate. Hidan groaned to himself, he hated people and had a mayjor thing about space which ment he needed it. With an emo cloud above hidan's head he dropped his suitcase on the floor near the desk and laid on the bed closest to the desk which smelt delicious. Hidan buried his head in the pillow trying to put a name to the smell, it was like cinnomin and mint with a bit of blood which to hidan was heaven.

He laid down sniffing the pillow for all it was until someone cleared there throat. Hidan turned around slowly to face a guy with christmas eyes and a facemask on with some headgear hat thing. Great hidan thought to himself my room mate is a freak.

"do you mind getting off **my** bed" he growled at me.

"tch. Damn fucker thought this was my fucking bed,ill move then." He sighed and rolled off the freak's bed and crawled on to his own and to his disappointment it smelt like clean washing. Hidan was not happy. "fucker" he growled to himself.

"you have terrible language you know"freak said staring daggers at me."what's your name dumbass?" he asked.

"you jashin damn fucking heathen i couldn't give a shit about my language, and the names hidan you?" Hidan snarled going into one of his hissy fits.

"im kakuzu and your already annoying me, so im leaving" he snapped at hidan and walked out of the bedroom.

"moody bastered"hidan sniggered to himself. He grabbed his pillow and crept over to kakuzu's bed as quietly as he could just incase freak face was still in the appartment. Hidan's excuse for what he did next was because he loved the smell, he grabbed kakuzu's pillow up and swaped it with his. A big grin covered the jahnists face as he cralwed back to his bed with the delicious pillow and went back to daydreaming the day away until lunch. He was happy to be out of that hell hole with his foster dad but was wondering if that was a good thing or not...

**A/N: well crap chapter tbh ¬¬ but it will get better i have it all planned out and everything :D next chapter will be in hidan's pov :D**

**If you liked this even a little bit review please (: **

**Thanks all ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

To a place, so far away chapter two

Tell Me I'm A Wreck

**((Hidan's pov))**

"Lunch dipshit, get up before everything get's taken" kakuzu yelled storming into our bedroom waking me from my nap.

"One fucking second fuck face" I yelled back at him as I got up off the bed and stretched out, cracking my back, as I did.

"fuck you, you're not even worth my time idiot" he growled at me somehow making his eyes flash, which let me tell you is fucking scary, and walked out of the apartment.

"Jashin damn that heathen" I laughed shaking my head and went over to the bathroom. I walked over to the full length mirror and fixed my hair. I took in my appearance, I'm medium build and kind of short but I'm still pretty tall! The only thing I can say that I really hate about myself is my eyes. I mean come 'on what guy has purple eyes they make me look like a queer. Which I'm not by the way!

I quickly straightened out my jeans, slid on my black converses and walked out of the apartment.

"Hey, un" a blond girl in tight jeans and a purple t-shirt smiled at me from the door.

"What the fuck, who are you?" I sighed; girls annoy the hell out of me.

"I'm Deidara and I'm showing you to the lunch hall like kakuzu asked me to, un" the blond sniggered and grabbed my hand.

"Whoa fucking sorry girl but I don't hold hands with fucking anyone" I snapped and pulled my hand out of hers.

"Girl, un? I'm not a girl I'm a boy un" deidara said laughing at my face.

"What the fuck, Jashin damn you fucking creepy bastard" I growled/yelled at him.

"Whatever, un." The blond shrugged "just follow me will you, un". He started walking to the left so I decided to follow him instead of wandering around for a few hours.

"We there yet deidara" I whined trailing behind him, he just ignored me and kept walking which cause me to whine more. We eventually turned up in this huge hall full of teens. There was a cafeteria that had a huge line, no lunch for me I grumbled to myself.

"yo deidara over here!" a blue coloured boy yelled over from a table with three seats available.

"Hey kisame, this is hidan kakuzu's new roommate, un" deidara said taking my arm and steering me into a seat next to a boy with an orange mask on. He took the seat opposite me next to a red head.

Hey hidan's and some hi's directed at me. I studied them closely taking in details, at the table there was the shark guy-kisame, the idiot in the lollipop mask-tobi, a silent guy with red eyes-itachi, the red head-sasori, Blondie- deidara, a blue haired girl with a lip piercing and a flower in her hair-konan, a ginger guy with loads of piercings-pain and a flytrap with two personalities-zetsu...Weird. "Whatever, now can i go get some fucking food" I grunted.

"Deidara I told you **not** to bring him here!" a gruff voice said sitting next to me.

"Sorry, un. I couldn't resist un" deidara giggled but shortly stopped when kakuzu shot him a glare.

"Too late now" he grumbled to himself. "Here hidan I was going to bring this up to you but you might as well have it now" he said sliding a sandwich on the table to me.

"Fucking thank you fuckface" I grinned as I picked up the sandwich and bit into it savouring the flavour a bit.

"Whatever idiot" he chuckled slightly at the sight of me stuffing my face.

"So hidan, what was your last school like?" kisame asked me from across the table.

"Crappy and really fucking strict" I said with my mouth full earning a hit on the back of my head from kakuzu. "Ouch fucking heathen" I grumbled.

"Well it's not really strict here, unless you piss off the teachers too much" kisame chuckled.

"Well that's me screwed then" I chuckled.

_Briiinnnggg_

"Class timeee" tobi sung "come one zetsu lets go beforewere late, Tobi's a good boy" lollipop took the flytraps hand and walked out of the room.

"Are they always that weird?" I asked looking after them trying not to laugh too loudly.

"Yeah pretty much" sasori spoke up grinning slightly and grabbed deidara's hand "come on dei don't wanna be late"

"kay, un" deidara grinned and they walked out soon followed by itachi and kisame.

"well ill see you later"kakuzu grunted getting up from the table. He turned towards and handed me a peice of paper "you should hang out here with us at around six-ish" i grunted in reply. he left me twidiling the paper in my hands which i opened up and read

_187 gouys road __**be there**_

There was a small illustration of how to get there as well.

"Might as well go there seen as i have nothing better to do" i muttered to myself. So with that i got off my arse and went to my shared room and got into some 'nice' clothes and just listened to my ipod on kakuzu's bed. I swear to Jashin im not obsessed with him! His smell just calms me down...

At around six i was ready and messing with my gelled back hair out of bordem, so i decided to head off to gouys road in a yellow taxi. The taxi pulled up at 187 which was a smallish well kept house. I rang the door bell and waited for a bit, that was until something real hard hit me in the head which caused me to pass out.

I woke up in a dark room tied to a chair. There staring at me where nine people, seven of them i had eaten luunch with today.

"what the fuck do you Jashin damned heathens want!"

Well this took a while to do D: but here it is :D yaaaayy!

Well just so you know the sentence in bold and underlined is a song that is my inspiration for the chapter (: just in case anyone's like wtf 3

And I forgot to say this before but I don't own any Naruto characters in this they belong to the almighty Kishimoto.

Well what did you think? Bad? Okay? Good? Tell me since im always looking to improve and get some ideas.

So review it will make bob the fish happy :D


	3. Chapter 3

**To a place so far away, chapter 3 **

**Thanks to:**

_Hakudei_

_Evil peach_

_sakura476 _

_You all made me real happy (:_

(((Hidan's pov)))

"So your awake hidan" Pein said stepping out of the shadows.

"Seems so, un" deidara giggled stepping closer to me.

"Screw you Blondie, but seriously why the fuck am it tied up?" I whined trying to free myself from the bindings around my wrists.

"Because what we are going to tell you will either make you run screaming or you will try to kill us all" Pein grunted.

"We'll tell me so I can get the fuck out of them!" I growled still thrashing.

"Hidan, our group is called akatsuki and we-"

"Yeah yeah you have a gang woo scary" i said rolling my eyes and cutting pein off.

"Hidan let me finish, we kill people that get in our way of achieving our goal."

"We get to blow them up too, un" deidara grinned earning a glare from pein.

"Everyone ends up killing someone" I shrugged; death didn't affect me because of my religion and the fact that I killed my father.

"Yes well, we have special abilities as well" pein grinned (pein can grin! D:)

"Like?"

"I have powers like a magnet, konan has control over paper, deidara had four mouths for exploding clay, sasori can make puppets from humans and make them move as quick as a ninja, itachi has special eyes that put you under illusions of pain, kisame can... well I believe he does something with fish and water, tobi... were still not sure, kakuzu can control the stitching in his body to kill, and zetsu... he's a cannibal that is a plant. And our goal is to control the world" pein's face held no emotion as he finished.

"Leader I don't think he's going to say anything" kisame said laughing at my mouth that was hanging open.

"Hmm, either way he only has two choices now..." pein grunted clapping his hands in front of my face causing me to come back to myself.

"What fucking choices?" I growled.

"You join us and live or, deny us and die" at this pein did smile.

"Whaa! You fucking heathen bastered that's not a good choice! Why the fuck would you want an unskilled me!" I yelled.

"Hell we have tobi I believe we can deal with another idiot, and if you don't develop any skills you can be our slave" pein said with a smug face and walked out of the room, but before he left he said "you can go back with kakuzu, but I want your answer tomorrow".

"Stupid mother fucking heathen" i growled under my breath.

"So hidan what do you think of us now, un" deidara asked as he bent over and let me loose from my bindings.

"You guys are actually really cool" i grinned "show me your mouths dei!"

"Fine, un" he said as he held up his hands to my face. Staring at me where two mouths with their tongues hanging out.

"Eww and you held my hand with them" I scrunched up my nose.

"Shut up, un" deidara said as he walked away from me over to sasori "come on Danna" he winked at the redhead and walked out of the room with sasori stumbling after him.

"Wonder why he was so eager" I said to myself looking after them.

"Idiot" kakuzu muttered under his breath earning a growl from me.

"3-2-1" itachi said counting down on his fingers.

"... Eww sasori is a queer with Blondie that's not right" I said shaking my head.

"Get over yourself, most people you're going to meet are Bi" kisame chuckled.

"Whatever, kakuzu can we go now" I whined.

"Yeah we can, kisame and zetsu I'll see you later" kakuzu grumbled and walked out of the dark room.

"So kakuzu, you have stitches?" i grinned as we walked through an hallway.

"Yes brat I do"

"That's really cool! Wish i could get some Jashin damned stitches" i grumbled.

"There not by choice "he growled, obviously i had hit a nerve.

"Well still sounds cool can i see them?" I sniggered.

"No you can't" he said pulling out a small silver slide phone and calling a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Taxi, unless you want to walk"

"Nope taxi's good with me" I grinned.

"Mmh" he sighed and then started talking to the phone. We walked through loads of hallways and rooms but finally we reached the front door.

"Taxi should be outside" kakuzu said hanging up the phone and opening the door.

"Thank fucking Jashin"

"You swear too much"

"You don't swear enough" I laughed opening one of the black cab's back doors and crawled in.

"Were to?" the driver asked kakuzu, the cab smelt of sweat and stale cigarettes.

"Dawn and night boy's boarding school" kakuzu said sliding into the passenger seat. The driver gave a grunt and started driving towards the school. 10 minutes passed in silence with me sighing a few times. We finally pulled up at the school and I immediately jumped out of the car. Kakuzu climbed out as well and extended his hand out to me.

"What heathen?" i asked

"Money"

"I don't have any money on me" i grinned smugly.

"You owe me" he said narrowing his eyes dangerously. He slid some money out of his jean pocket and handed it to the driver, who drove off as soon as he got the money.

"Hurry up hidan, you better of got the key for the flat because I forgot mine" he grumbled.

"Yes fuck face I do have the key" I grinned as I fished it out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Good" he said and kept walking. I whined about my feet hurting which earned a few glares from him.

"Hidan shut up look we are here!" he yelled clenching a fist and unlocking our door.

"Yay!" I faked enthusiasm and walked into the room heading straight for the bedroom kakuzu was following me.

"You better not fall asleep on my bed again" he grumbled.

"Don't worry fuck face I won't" I sighed and jumped down onto my bed taking my top off and snuggling into the covers burying my head in kakuzu's pillow.

"brat" he growled as he too crawled into his bed fully dressed.

"night kuzu" i chuckled as he growled in response to the new nickname.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off into my dreams when i got woken up by someone shaking me.

"did you take my pillow?"

"fuck!"

well what did you think? (: its going to get better i swear i just need to like introduce everything first.

but please bare with me (:

if you review you earn a kukuzu hug ;D

come on you know you want one (:


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to:_

_ichigofan01_

_linkgirlz_

_HakuDei_

_I-Love-Nick-Jonas856_

_sakura476_

_:D_

**Why can't I breathe evil angel**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Get your ass up idiot!" kakuzu's voice hissed at me slightly waking me.

"Mmh, kazu it's too early" I whined rolling onto my stomach and hiding my face under the pillow, my lumpy pillow.

"I said get your fucking ass up!" he growled picking me up easily and dumping me on the cold floor.

"Bastered" I grumbled at him and wrapped my arms around my bare torso trying to warm up.

"You're going to freeze dumbass you might want to wear a shirt" he sneered at me and folded his arms.

"I might not freeze if you didn't just fucking dump me on the floor!" I said glaring at him, he was wearing a loose long sleeved shirt and dark jeans and of course he was wearing his stupid head gear and mask. But hidan would be lying to say that kakuzu didn't look hot.

"Come 'on pein wants your answer" kakuzu sighed and walked out the room leaving me on the floor.

"Stupid heathens" I grumbled as I pulled on a grey short sleeve with the Jashin symbol on it. I kept my jeans from yesterday on because I couldn't be bothered to get out of them. I walked out into the living room where kakuzu was putting on a clock with red clouds over his clothes.

"Stop staring and hurry" he growled opening the front door.

"Tch like id stare at you fuckface" I chuckled and followed him locking the door behind me.

"Whatever" he sighed as we entered a small hallways which made our shoulders brush.

"Fuck" I cursed quietly to myself and leaned away from him, even though I really wanted to get closer for some reason.

"So what's your answer?" he asked faking an interested voice.

"I don't fucking know"

"Well you better join"

"Why?"

"cause otherwise we'll kill you" he chuckled slightly.

"Pssh you wish" I laughed. Kakuzu stopped and leaned over to my side making his breath blow on my neck making me blush badly.

"We are here" he said opening the door next to me that I hadn't noticed.

"Ohh" was all I could manage out of my mouth, he looked at me giving me a questioning glance.

"No swearing?" he chuckled.

"Fuck you heathen bastered" i glared at him and walked into the dark room.

"Ahh kakuzu, hidan your here" pein said in his unemotional voice walking over to me. Zetsu, sasori, konan and kisame were behind him all in the same cloak kakuzu was wearing.

Kakuzu grunted and walked over to sasori.

"Your answer?" pein asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fucking maybe, but what is it I'm getting into?" I said raising an eyebrow back at him.

"Well basically we will control the world" pein shrugged.

" _or some of it_... **like that's going to happen**..._ it could happen_... **when tobi stops being mentally unstable then maybe**... _hey Tobi's a good boy!_" zetsu said to himself. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yeah, what fucking else though? Give me all details" I said laughing.

"Were the power, most people fear us, and everyone knows not to mess with us. We have missions and kill anyone that gets in our way. You will discover real pain as we control the world, and we would of finally reached peace" pein smiled slightly.

"Yeah but that means fucking nothing to me, I don't give a shit about peace and I have already reached true pain" i grunted.

"We can kill anyone we want" pein said.

My face lit up at his words "I'm fucking in".

"Thought so" he said "here's you cloak and you'll have to get a weapon."

"That's cool I already have a weapon" I grinned taking the cloak and thinking about my scythe stuck in the closet back at the apartment. Don't ask how I snuck it in this school, i just did.

"Okay, everyone konan will come and tell you to meet here later on today. I expect everyone here with weapons and maps." pein grunted.

Yes leader's echoed around the dark room.

"You may go" pein said flicking a finger which opened the door.

"Hey hidan come hang out with me for a while?" kisame asked flashing his sharp teeth at me.

"Might as well nothing fucking better to do" I grumbled .

"Cool and kakuzu don't worry ill return him in a few hours" kisame winked at the masked man and walked out of the room.

"Cya" I said turning around hiding my blush as I walked after kisame.

Kisame was speeding ahead and disappeared into a classroom.

"Hidan in here" he hissed as I passed the room. I spun around and quickly walked in hoping no one would see us.

"This room is hardly ever used so don't panic" he laughed and sat down on a chair putting his feet up on the desk.

"Oh okay so what did you want?" I asked as I too sat on a plastic chair.

"okay I'm just going to question you" he grinned.

"Shoot" I grumbled.

"Any family?"

"No"

"Hobbies?"

"I like to swim" is shrugged.

"So do I" he grinned "smoke?"

"Yeah a few now and then"

"Drink?"

"Who doesn't" i chuckled

"Gay?"

"Nope" I said popping the p

"Straight then?" he smiled.

"No" I said nervously scratching my head.

"So you're Bi?"

"Yes I fucking am" I blushed.

"Any girlfriend?"

"Naa"

"Boyfriend?"

"No"

"I think I'm done" he laughed swinging back on the chair.

"Really?" I laughed along with him.

"Yeah just one more"

"Go on"

"Any crush?"

I didn't answer just looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Oh so you do, any chance its kakuzu?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"n-no!" I yelled "why would I like that fucking heathen bastered!"

"Whoa, don't start getting angry it's not like I would tell him" kisame said grabbing my shoulder trying to calm me.

"Sorry, fucking sorry" I grumbled shaking of his hand and slouching in my seat.

"So... you do like kakuzu?" he chuckled.

"Maybe a little Jashin damned bit" I blushed deeply.

"Cool, you going to tell him?" kisame asked curious.

"Hell fucking no this will pass in less than a week I bet you" I grinned

"Wanna make a bet on that then?" he smiled his toothy grin.

"Yeah, what if I lose?"

"I tell kakuzu" he grinned evilly.

"And if I win?"

"You can hook me up with a girl?" he asked and shuddered at the same time.

"I like fucking that, I'll make sure it's a girl with huge boobs" I laughed my ass off at kisame's disgusted expression.

"Yeah, but I won't lose" he smirked a bit.

"Sure bastered, can we go back now? I have things to do" I said thinking of the small dagger in my suitcase that I use for my rituals.

"Kay, let's go"

**XXXXXXXXXX(30 minuet time skip)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blood.

Blood was dripping down my arms from deep cuts on my wrists. i clutched my pendant and whispered a prayer to Jashin.

"Hidan are you done in there?" kakuzu growled banging on the locked door.

"No stitches I'm not" I chuckled and picked up the knife from the sink and made more cuts along my wrists trying to take away this feeling in my stomach and heart. Pain I longed for it to take away this stupid feeling.

"Hurry up then freak" he growled and I thought_ if only you knew how much a freak I am_ as I cut deeper and deeper.

"Will try" I grunted. I was feeling really dizzy, I couldn't breathe properly. Before I knew it my eyes rolled back into my head and I collapsed on the floor.

Damn blood loss.

**(3rd person)**

"Hidan what was that bang?" kakuzu yelled and paused for a minute "hidan?"... "Hidan are you okay?"...

"Hidan this isn't funny I'm coming in okay?"... "Fuck" he growled before he started breaking down the door. After the second hit from kakuzu the door gave out and revealed hidan in a pool of blood.

"Hidan you fucking idiot!" kakuzu yelled and quickly pulled the unconscious boy into his arms and stormed out of the room setting the boy on his bed he ran around till he found some bandages.

Kakuzu used his stitches sliding one out from his arm and made it stitch hidan's deep cuts closed. When kakuzu was done he wrapped hidan's wrists with the bandages. Kakuzu decided to curl up next to hidan and he soon fell asleep.

_Hidan's dream's scared him (he'd never tell anyone that though), this dream scared him the most though. A man with long dark brown hair was walking away from him, hidan was crying and yelling at the man "don't leave me"._

_The man didn't turn around no matter how much hidan begged, the only thing the man said was "it's too late you ruined it freak" once before he disappeared into the darkness. Leaving hidan alone in the shadows..._

_forever..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Finally done :D you see I typed out this but then I don't know it like disappeared D: so I had to retype it :( was not fun...**

**And there has been partying none stop since my friends have come back from their holidays :)**

**Gahhh school 3rd of September D: that's going to be... fun... **

**But yeah review please and you will get a kisame kiss D**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I hold your beating chambers**  
** Until they beat no more**  
** You die like angels sing**  
** Ohhhhh**  
** The horror of our love**  
** Never so much blood pulled through my veins**  
** Ohhhhh**  
** The horror of our love**  
** Never so much blood**

**(((3rd person)))**

Hidan's eyes opened slightly, everything he saw was blury and dark it was night. He started to move but realised something was holiding him to the bed, he struggled and lashed out kicking the person that was holding him off the bed.

"Damn it hidan, what the hell was that for!" Kakuzu groaned from the floor.

"Ka-Kakuzu?" the jashnist stuttered and started turning red.

"Fucking idiot why the fuck did you kick me off the bed!" Kakuzu growled standing up towering over Hidan. He wasn't wearing a shirt so hidan sat there oggoling his stitches. But he soon regained his senses and started at kakuzu's still masked face.

"I fucking pushed you off cause you were fucking holding me! you fucking faggot!" Hidan screamed at him, even though he was the one with the perverted gay sence in his head.

"Im not the fucking one that's fucking cutting himself!" Kakuzu yelled right back in hidan's face, Kakuzu hadn't said he wasn't gay and that made Hidan's heart speed up.

"Its my fucking religon !" Hidan yelled looking at his bandged wrists.

"Thats sick" Kakuzu sighed and sat on the bed.

"Not really" He shrugged and moved away from the stitched boy.

"Hidan i'm not going to bite, let me look at the damage" He said shuffling over to Hidan.

"No! It will be healed anyway" Hidan growled and held his hand away from him.

"Like fuck it will from how deep you cut!" Kakuzu yelled grabbing Hidans wrists obviously pissed at him.

"Fine! but only if you take off your mask and head gear first" Hidan grinned knowing he wouldnt take them off just to look at his jashin damned wrists.

"Deal" He said putting a finger under his mask ready to pull it down "But straight after I get to check your wrists"

"Yeah" Hidan croaked his eyes widening in shock slightly that Kakuzu would do that just to see if he was okay, maybe Kakuzu did like him.

"Fine" Kakuzu breathed in and closed his eyes, put a hand to his head gear and pulled it off as well as his mask. His dark brown hair flowed down to his shoulders and his mouth had a line of stitches running from each corner of his mouth to his ears.

"Wow" Hidan breathed and leaned closer to kakuzu, his strange christmas coloured eyes drew Hidan in.

"Now I see your wrists" He sighed grabbing one of them and started unwrapping the bandages, when the bandage came off all that was left was small pink scars with some stiches. He raised a brow at Hidan." I guess I should get rid of the stitches".

"Yeah" Hidan breathed as Kakuzu got a small knife and cut out the stitches leaving Hidan with a few small pink scars which would be gone tomorrow leaving his skin flawless yet again.

"How are they already healed?" Kakuzu said tillting his head slightly, his breath blowing slightly onto Hidans face.

"I'm a jahnist, so im kinda ment to be immortal" He said sheepishly, looking down at his feet. "But dude seriously how did you get all the scars?"

"Fights?" Kakuzu shrugged.

"Well they look hot" He said and turned bright red realising what he had just said "I mean er... they look cool"

"Hidan" Kakuzu said "stitches are not cool let alone hot!"

"Well they are on you! I dont even know why you wear your shitty mask and your hair's good too!" He yelled at Kakuzu leaning in closer.

"Your only saying that because your still out of it from your bloodloss, anyone that has seen me has called me a monster!"

"Fuck sake Kakuzu if I was lying would I do this!" Hidan growled before he smashed his lips onto Kakuzu's. He pressed harder hoping to get a reaction from Kakuzu but he was still frozen so Hidan pulled back.

"H-Hidan, I-I cant" He breathed and left Hidan, slamming the front door behind him.

Hidan couldnt breath it hurt too much, it felt like some sick freak was yanking his heart out of his body.

why couldnt he? hidan thought to himself am I really that unloveable? It hurts to much jashin help me please. He collapsed on the bed with tears dripping down his face, he curled up on the bed before realising it was Kakuzu's bed. This realisation made him cry harder as he got up and shuffled over to his own bed. He crawled under the covers and sobbed hard. Jashin damnit why does it hurt so much?

His tears ran out but the noise was still coming out of his chest. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, it was too much even for an immortal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Light.

A bright light shone into Hidans eyes as he opened slightly, his throat felt like someone had shoved cement down it. Konan loomed over Hidan poking him slightly.

"Hidan, meeting " Konan smiled down at Hidan and extented a hand.

"Fucking finally" He croaked and took her hand to help him get up.

"Before we go you might want to wash your face, tear marks" She smiled sweetly at the zealot.

"Kay" He mumbled as flashbacks of yesterday overtook him.

"You going to eat?" She asked as she rushed about getting Hidan a wet flannel.

"No not hungrey" He sighed as some tears slipped down his face.

"Wanna talk about it hun?" Konan said comming back into the room and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Not really" he sobbed "Konan please dont tell anyone about this, id rather seem a dick then someone with feelings".

"Okay Hidan i wont just tell me whats put you into this state?" She said wipping at his cheeks and running her fingers through his hair.

"K-Kakuzu" He mummbled damn why did his name hurt Hidan so much, its not like they even liked eachother."I kissed him, Kakuzu said he couldnt and left me alone"

"Come here honey, its going to be okay" She said pulling Hidan into a hug, he stiffened at the human contact but relaxed slightly and hugged her back.

"It doesnt matter, i can handle it. Who needs the fucker anyway!" Hidan grolwed more to himself then Konan.

"I'm sure you can, i'm sure you can" She mummbled over and over again calming him down.

"Hey un, Pein wants to know why your takin so long" Deidara called from the front door.

"Nothing Deidara, Hidan just slept in we will be down to you guys in a few minuets" Konan said with a quiet voice.

"You sure?" He said popping his blond head around the bedroom door. He took in the state of Hidans face and immediatly rushed over "Hidan! you okay?"

"Yes fucking hell! I'm fine can we just fucking go already and Dei you tell anyone that you saw me in that state and i will cut off your balls" Hidan hissed narrowing his eyes at the blond.

"I wont ,un" He mummbled slightly and picked up a tight white t-shirt and tight dark blue jeans off the floor, yeah hidan didnt bother putting them away properly yet. "Wear these today, it will make you feel better about yourself, un"

"Thanks" Hidan sighed feeling a little bad for snapping at Deidara. He seperated from Konan, took the clothes from Deidara and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"Whatcha think?" He asked walking out of the bathroom fully dressed in the outfit.

"Sexy, the clothes hug in all the right places" Konan grinned "But your hair would look so much better if it wasn't gelled back all the time"

"Tch. The hair stays this way" He growled "Can we go now Konan? Do i look normal?" Hidan asked widening his eyes slightly.

"Yes you dont look like you've been crying at all" She nodded at him "Come'on we better go before pein has our heads" The blue haired woman chuckled slightly.

"Thank fuck" He grinned and headed for the front door.

"Hidan you can trust me,un. You know if you ever need to talk" Deidara mumbled from behind him.

"Yeah sure blondie, i'm just not that good with emotions" Hidan shrugged and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Come'on guys, were going to get fucked!" Konan yelled forcing the two boys out of Hidan's apartment.

"You always get fucked by Pein" Deidara snorted earning a death glare from Konan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time skip till there in the meeting (10 mins?) XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Right you have missions to go on, I want them complete by sunday and since its tuesday you have some time. You will all leave for your missions tommorow morning or later on tonight." Pein said to the Akatsuki "Now take a scroll and that will decide where your going" He said gesturing to a bag next to him.

"Me and Danna will take one first un!" Deidara skipped over to Pein and put his hand into the bag, when he withdrew his hand he had a small green scroll in his hand. "Can i open it now un?" Deidara asked Pein tilting his head slightly.

"Yes i'd rather everyone opened them here, so i know where you all are if its an emergancy" He grunted at the blond.

"Danna we got California" Deidara beamed and started jumping up and down.

"Great" Sasori replied sarcasticaly.

"Tobi's a good boy" The lollipop mask sang as he grabbed a red scroll "Zetsu-sempai we got Egypt!"

"_Okay tobi..._** Mummies yum...** _No we need to do the mission..._ **Oh come'on a nice tasty corpse...**_ Okay but only one..._** NOM NOM NOM...**" Zetsu said to himself drooling slightly.

"I swear I will never get use to you Zetsu" Hidan chuckled shaking his head.

"I'll take one now, hope its somewhere with loads of water" Kisame boomed grabbing a yellow scroll and walked back over to Itachi. "Look Tachi we got France, not the best but it will do"

"Yuk snails" Itachi said scrunching up his nose. Kisame just chuckled at him and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist.

"My turn" Kakuzu grumbled as he took out a blue scroll "Arh fuck" He sighed.

"What did we get fuckface?" Hidan said, his mask was back on making sure no unwanted emotions leaked through.

"Alaska" Kakuzu grunted.

"Jashin damn it, thats going to be so fucking cold!" Hidan whined.

"Remeber you're all back sunday, so leave at resonable times" Pein grunted and took the last scroll "Me and Konan will be in Spain, meetings over" Pein grumbled and slumped againt a desk.

"Thank fuck i'll be going on a walk with fucking Deidara if anyone wants me" Hidan grunted grabbing Deidaras arm.

"You are un?"

"Yeah we need to talk remeber" Hidan smiled at Deidara.

"Oh yeah un, when are we leaving Danna?,un" Deidara grinned happy that Hidan was going to trust him.

"Five hours, meet me near the science rooms, be there or ill go without you" The red head grunted.

"Cool un, Kakuzu when are you guys leaving" Deidara asked the masked man.

"Same time as you Deidara" He grunted then walked out of the room.

"Come'on then Hidan" Deidara giggled dragging Hidan to his and Sasori's room.

"Now tell me everything" The blond smiled slightly at Hidan and collapsed on the red sofa that was in the living room.

_thanks so much to : Evil-peach, Hakudei and Ichigofan01 (: I'ts the reviews that keep me writing! the spelling might not be right atm but i tried my word is gone D: i think my sis deleted it :( so ive got no spell check... :/_

_school has started... this year isnt going to be easy :/_

_But i will continue to write when i have free time because that keeps me sain :) _

_I really want to start more stories but ive no idea's so if anyone has any requests i'll do em..._

_Review please and earn a cookie baked by Konan (:_

_Until next time..._


	6. Chapter 6

**And how does he feel**

**And how does he kiss**

**And how does he taste while he's on your lips**

**(with no one here just by your side)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Really?,un, Kakuzu?**" **the blond laughed and clutched his ribs, earing a growl from Hidan.

"Fuck you, why the fucking hell am i even bothering telling you, a fucking male blond bimbo" Hidan snarled at his 'friend'.

"Sorry i wont laugh again i swear,un" Deidara said holding up his hands in surrender."Go on"

"Well see... I um... I-I tried to kiss him" Hidan said curling up in a ball. Hidan and Deidara were currently in Deidara's and Sasori's room on Deidara's bed. Which was pink. With fairys on the covers. Hidan had nearly wet himself when he saw them which earned a harsh shove from the blond.

"Tried?" Deidara asked, streching out on his stomach.

"Yeah tried" He mumbled looking at his hands.

"As in he rejected you?" Deidara said tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Fuck you " Hidan growled and jumped off the bed and started pacing the room.

"Hidan, answer the question, un" Deidara sighed getting up and leaning against a desk near his bed.

"Fuck... Yes okay he fucking did the bastard said he couldn't do it! He couldnt kiss me dei! am i really that repulsive?" Hidan murmered as one tear slid down his cheek. These past days have been the most Hidan had ever cried in his whole lifetime.

"No your not at all, Kakuzu is just a heartless basterd that has never had feelings. I bet if he saw a cute puppy he'd kick it, un" Deidara said shaking his head.

"Tch. Then he need's to get some emotion's ! Fuck, what can i do dei?" Hidan growled clenching his fist.

"I have a plan, un" Deidara grinned his blue eyes sparkling.

"Better work, so tell me" Hidan grinned awaiting Deidara's words.

"We make him fall for you stupid" the blond chuckled clapping his hands.

"Hhm, how do we do that?" Hidan chuckled along with the blond.

"Well you could help him get more money, you know more bountys and don't whine so much about everything, un"

"I dont whine!"

"Hidan, un"

"Okay fine so maybe i fucking do, screw you blondie"

"You should start agreeing with him and try not to get into many fights, un" Deidara said untying his hair from its ponytail.

"Tch. I'll try but he just asks for it sometimes" Hidan sighed.

"You need to make him jelouse aswell, here help me with my hair, un" the blond walked over to Hidan and made him hold the part that would go back into a ponytail.

"How do i do that?"

"Kiss someone in front of him, make his blood boil, un" Deidara grabbed the hairband from his wrist, took hair from Hidan's hands and pulled it into his usual hairdo.

"Who do i kiss then?" Hidan said cracking his knuckles.

"Me of course" the blond chuckled.

"Fucking why would i do that now basterd" The jashinist yelled slightly.

"Because you want Kakuzu, and it will make Sasori abit jelouse too,un" the blond cackled.

"Fine whatever, but no fucking damned tounge i dont want puppet germs"

"Cool, well hang out here for abit then meet up with our bastards,un"

"Sure thats cool with me" Hidan grinned.

"I bet, this is going to be fun, un" Deidara grinned putting his hand up so the jashinist could hi-5 it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_im terrible i know, this is like a filter chapter. mmmh... hope you kinda enjoy it :) some kakuhida action coming up soon ;D_

_thanks to: hakudei, ichigofan01 and Evil-peach you guys keep me writing:D_

_well ive been busy so i havent been able to upload ive six stories running... SIX! gahh and they all need to be updated..._

_but this should be uploaded by friday :D_

_review and you earn a deidara scrunchy :D (hair band)_

_feel great :D_


End file.
